Hikari no Kagami, Yami no Kagami
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. Chapter 1

YY100: OMFG ANOTHER STORY! X3

Rose: Yep, Death Note this time.

YY100: This is mah fwiend Rose! *hugs her*

Rose: …*jabs me in the stomach*

YY100: X-x lets start?

Rose: wise decision.

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

1

_There Is a Reason You Aren't Allowed to Wish Upon Shooting Stars… _

It was 2:55 A.M exactly, the deep crimson carpeting of the stairs were disturbed by two pairs of bare feet stepping on them carefully. Both were girls. One was clad in a pair of blue pajama bottoms with bright yellow hearts scattered on them. She also had a blue top on, her frizzy blond/brown hair was up to her shoulder braids in a ponytail and she had on a pair of black glasses over her chocolate brown eyes. The second girl had black sweats on and a baggy XXL T-shirt on, her dark ebony hair was in a tight ponytail and she had black eyes. The blue clad girl held up a small flashlight, shining its bright light back and forth, making sure no one was downstairs as they continued to descend from the second story of the house.

"Why must you force me to wake up this early…or…late…Kat?" The ebony haired girl addressed the blond sleepily. "Because Rose my dear friend," Kat answered with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face, "At 3 Am they're showing a new episode of DN, and we are not missing it!" Rose made a low guffaw, "You know you can watch every episode online? I did, there's really no new ones anymore." "Shut up its new on TV." Katt mumbled and jumped onto the light beige couch and lowered the volume on her TV before turning it on. Rose shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light while sitting down next to her friend. "Yay Death Note!" Kat whispered/shouted and hugged Rose, causing a painful jab in the stomach.

"Oof! I'm abused by my friend." Kat murmured and sat up, rubbing her paining stomach. "Shut up and deal with it." Rose said and looked out the window as the commercials flashed on and off on the Samsung TV. "Hey Rose!" Kat called excitedly, "There's a shooting star! Make a wish!" "I wish I could go back to bed…" Rose mumbled, earning a push from Kat. "Har har har. I wish…" Rose covered her mouth. "Katt…there's a reason I do not allow you to make wishes…" Kat frowned and licked Rose's hand, causing her to pull back and jab Kat in the stomach once again. "Oof." Kat fell over again and said, "I wish we could go into Death Note!"

No sooner had she said it when a flash of light came from the TV in front of them. "Meep!" Kat yelled and clung to Rose. "Augh!" Rose screamed as the light shone through the entire house and blinded them. The light subsided and Rose couldn't see an inch from her face. "Kat?" she whispered, "Katrina?" "Here." Kat's voice called from behind her. Rose turned around and faced whichever direction they were in. A portal of white light shone in front of her, making Kat light up as well as herself. They stared into it, eyes wide and arms shaking. "Kat…" Rose whispered as the gravitational pull around the hole got stronger. It wasn't long before both were forcefully being dragged into it. "I'm never letting you make wishes again!" Rose finally screamed before she blacked out.

YY100: x-X Ouch….

Rose: ^^ Hehe….poking her violently is fun…

YY100: For you…

Rose: *jabs YY100 again*

YY100: Ouch!!!

Rose: you're just a wimp!

YY100: Sigh…you'd think after 2 years I'd get used to it.

Rose: Blah *eats cheesecake* Review please…or I'll jab you!

YY100: *Covers Rose's mouth* Hehe ^^U…No she won't….

Rose: Right, I wont'….but seriously though, review!


	2. Chapter 2

YY100: ROSE KEEPS HURTING MEEEEE!

Rose: *says in a fake mocking voice* THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ANNOY MEEEEE! *jabs me again*

YY100: x-x I'm so freakin loved….SO FREAKIN LOVED I TELL YOU!!

Rose: Shut up and start the story you offensive stereotype…

YY100: Stop quoting Yugioh Abridged and I shall.

Rose: Fine, just freakin start!

YY100: Alright, alright! Sheesh, patience why dontcha..

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

2

_T-Task Force?! _

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Rose mumbled and reached her slender hand out to comfort the beating pain in her head. She didn't want to open her eyes, she would stand up but not open her eyes. "Hey!" A voice shouted, her eyes snapped open. She blinked and gaped at who she was staring at before bursting out, "WHOLLY CRAP! KAT YOU ARE DEAD!!!" "Hm, yes, your friend hasn't woken up yet…" L (the person she had been staring at) remarked, staring down at Kat, who was curled up in a fetal position smiling. "We haven't been able to wake her…" Rose blinked before shouting at the top of her lungs, "CHOCOLATE CHIP WAFFLES!"

Kat burst to her feet, eyes wide open and head swishing back and forth frantically. "Waffles of the chocolate chip variety?! Where?!" "False alarm." Rose rolled her eyes and resisted another urge to jab her in the gut, they had bigger problems. Kat turned to face her friend, then realized who was in front of them. "WH-WHOLLY CRAP!! I AM DEAD!" "Hm, that was my reaction too!" Rose said cheerily, Kat laughed nervously. "Who are you?" Light asked (considering they already knew who everyone was).

"I'm Rose…Akibara…" Rose said, using an alias in the presence of Kira. "I'm…Kat Niko!" Kat said, catching on to her friends plan and playing along. "Yes well…what are you doing here? You randomly appeared just now…" Rose looked around, Task Force huh? She smirked her smirk and said, "Well….to but it rather bluntly…Where we're from an entirely alternate dimension where you and the entire task force are a TV show which Kat and I have watched every episode of. Basically…Every true fan knows L's real name but I sure as hell can't pronounce it, when L-Kira will die, who Li-KIRA is, who will kill him, when L will die, and things such as that." Everyone. Just. Stared.

"Wow…that WAS blunt Rose." Kat said, spinning around in an extra desk chair she found. "My real name huh?" L said calmly, biting his thumb and thinking, '_There's a 7% chance she is Kira then…as for her friend there's a…no…she looks to naïve to be capable of mass murder…then again…hmm…1%..' _Rose blinked. "Ryuzaki," Light said, walking over to L, "What should we do? They know just about everything about this case…" "We could help you!" Kat called, scooting from one side of the room to the other on the chair. "Hey! You think this is good for your butt muscles?" "I don't think butts have muscles." Rose answered and putting her hand in her pocket. She then grinned and pulled out her Ipod. "Cool." Was all she said before it's headphones in her ears and turning to L saying, "We could help…or just, you know, hang around. Not like we have anywhere else to go…or anything else to do."

"Althought Rose would be a much more helpful addition." Kat said, still scooting around in the chair, "I really can't do anything…" Rose walked over and shoved the chair with all her might, sending Kat sailing through Task Force. "WEEEEE! I CAN FLY!" Kat yelled and let her arms out like an airplane. "Kat I wouldn't…" Rose started before a violent crash was heard, "…do that…" Everyone sweatdropped but L, who was still thinking. '_If what those two say is true, as impossible as it seems, then they could be valuable…but on the other hand they seem very…violent…' _As he thought this Kat came into view, swirly-eyed and dizzy. "Do it again Rose!" She cheered and jumped in the air up and down, doing handstands while she was at it. "Man Kat, you're flexible." Matsuda commented. Rose looked at Kat, then they both looked at Matsuda before saying, "Matsuda you idiot." He anime fell, "What did I do?"

"Hmm…fine then." L finally spoke up, making everyone turn to him, "You can stay. However, while you are here you will get your own room and will be under servailence during the period of time until I can confirm you are indeed NOT Kira. If that happens you will both be innocent and are allowed to help on the case." "ALRIGHT!" Was the simultaneous answer he got. "Knuckle touch." Rose said, holding her knuckle to face Kat's. Kat curled her hand into a fist and they punched them together. "Welp…our very odd dreams have finally come true!" Kat sang, and then running off to find another chair.

YY100: There ya go peeps! We are awesomely in task force!

L: Although both of you are still suspected.

Rose: That's fair…

L: …8%

YY100: Please review! Pretty pretty please! AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!

L: cookie? O.O

YY100: Mine! *shields plate of cookies*

L: T_T

Rose: You're so mean Kat! *gives L a lollipop*

L: ^^ yay *eats it*

Rose: ^^ awwww!

YY100: Awww shaddup!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose: Alright! Next chapter! *punches air*

YY100: Yep Yep!

L: *is still muching on a lollipop*

YY100: Yeesh, maybe I'll make a willy wonka fanfic next…

Rose: THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

YY100: As soon as this one's over okay?

Rose: Okay! Let's start then!

YY100: Hell yeah!

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

3

_Differences_

Beep.

Boop. Beep.

Boop. Boop. Beep.

Kat's thumbs rapidly pressed the control panel to her new Playstation 2. Rose sat on their crimson couch, leaning lazily on the orange and red polka dot pillow and reading a manga she had found. "Dammit!" Kat whined, indicating that she had gotten hurt and/or killed in Halo 3. More clicking and she restarted the game. "Man I'm bored." Rose complained, closing up her book and facing Kat while leaning on her arm. "Me too." Kat replied, licking her lip and making one final shot in the game before pausing it. She fell backwards so she was staring up at Rose.

"What should we do?" They asked in unison, "I asked you first. No, I did!" Kat bit her lip, indicating Rose should go first. Rose instead faced one of the security cameras and shouted, "OI! Can one of you task force people give us something to do? We're bored out of our freakin minds!" Kat sweatdropped, not sure if L was there or not. She stretched and stood up, walking past the couch and to the room's door. "Where you going?" Rose asked, looking back before reaching for another manga on the table infront of her. "I don't know." Kat replied and closed the door behind her. She got to the elevator safely and pressed the down button, well aware Misa's room was a floor above theirs.

When she got to the bottom floor, she found Iozawa and Matsuda watching L, Light, and Misa on servalance cameras. "Oh, so we're in this episode." Kat mumbled and headed back up, deciding she would pay them a visit. Going up, she stopped at her and Rose's room and yelled, "ROSE! I'M GOING UP TO MISA'S ROOM TO WATCH LIGHT AND L FIGHT! WANNA COME!" The door opened and Rose walked out yawning, they got on the elevator and went upstairs. "You think we'll be able to see Ryuk?" Kat asked, earning a whack upside the head. "Kat," Rose said sternly, "Listen to me closely. We aren't supposed to know about shinigami, got it? Not until L knows about them. We have to lie low until then." Kat mumbled something inaudible, but nodded back at her friend. The elevator stopped and they walked in.

Misa and the rest looked up at them. "Oh, you two." L spoke up, in the middle of snatching the cake from Misa. "Yes, us two." Kat replied, sitting next to Light, giving Rose the spot next to L. Misa glared at Kat, who glared back hissing, "I can hurt you model girl. I hate Light anyways, so it doesn't matter." Misa went anime chibi sad and Rose laughed hard, nearly falling off the arm of the couch in the process. "Haha! I'm good, I'm good." She giggled. Kat frowned, "I can't get my laugh down. Hehe, no...Um…hoho…okay, that sounds like Santa Claus." Kat never liked one laugh, she changed it every week or so.

Kat grabbed the last slice of cake from the plate in the center of the table, not caring if she didn't have silverware. She took a piece of it and placed it in her mouth, and was nearly hit by a flying fork. "Use that idiot." Rose hissed, well aware she had taken L's fork and chucked it at the ducking Kat. "…I was using that." L said in his unruffled tone, moving his eyes to stare at Rose from the corners of them. She blinked and looked down, "Woops…sorry Ryuzaki." Kat was clutching Light out of fear, she didn't like him but she would cling to anyone if she was scared enough. That was quite often. Misa stood up and shouted at her, "YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING A MOVE ON MY LIGHT!"

Kat didn't seem ruffled by this, she remained quite calm actually, and this was unusual for her. The blonde stood up and Rose's eyes widened, so did her smile. She knew what her friend was going to do, and this would be fun to watch. Kat's hand curled up into an odd fist, one that had her index and middle knuckles out and her thumb protected. The side of her fist came down in a hammer motion, right onto Misa's shoulder. This caused her to scream and fall on the couch. "Listen." Kat hissed in her fighting stance. Her hands were curled into the protective fists and she was light on her feet. "Light doesn't belong to anyone." She explained in a calm voice, "And even though I hate him, I still feel it takes his right away as a human being. Like I said, however, I hate his guts. If you ever think that I like him again I will personally hurt you far more than that."

"Hey Kat." Light called, she turned and used her arm to block a punch from him. L had to stand up now as Kat stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. She immediately got her head up and feet up, aiming a swift jab-kick at his ribs. It hit and Light (And L) went tumbling backwards. "Gah, please don't break L." Rose begged. Kat had gotten up again, ready to face her attacker. Her glasses had fallen off and were discarded on the table. Light regained his composure only to be met with a round kick. He grabbed her before it could it, but the blonde twisted her foot and made it so her hands were on the ground. Kat swung light over her and onto the other side of the room with a loud crash. L had fallen on top of her and Rose had fallen on top of L.

The phone rang, indicating that Matsuda was trying to break up the fight. '_Wow…I got mixed in this fight. Go figure._' Kat thought as L went to pick up the phone. "yes?" He called into it. A few minutes later the phone was dropped. "Matsuda?" Rose questioned. "Yes." L answered. Kat got up and dusted herself, whipping a small spot of blood off of her cheek. "I was just explaining it to her, Light." Kat said, stretching her arm, "I wasn't really going to hurt her much." Light glared, "It's still wrong." "Says the guy who was going to hurt L." Rose murmured, but shut her mouth when she got a weird look from L.

YY100: BOO YA! I HURT LIGHT AND MISA!

Rose: All in one chapter too! Knuckle touch!

YY100: *Knuckle touches*

L: What style of fighting did you use?

YY100: Krav Maga! (its realy, really, google it)

L: Krav Ma-wha?

YY100: Isralean Street Fighting.

Rose: Oh.

All: Review please, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

YY100: We are family!

Rose: *flicks forhead* She mean's we're back.

YY100: Yeah, I did. ^^U..

L: ^^

Rose: Let's start?

YY100: Indeed.

Rose+L: YamiYugi100 does not own Death Note. She owns Rose and Kat.

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

4

_Beyond Birthday and I_

Kat sat on the roof of the tall building they stayed at, glaring angrily at the ground 23 stories beneath her. '_Pssh, stupid Light and even stupider Misa_.' She thought, clutching her knees and sitting like L does. She loved being in this world, actually living her dreams instead of purely dreaming them. The only problem was she had always annoyed everyone. The blonde sighed, "I always mess things up…" She thought some more and then her mind came to a random topic, one she allowed it to stay upon.

Beyond Birthday.

The cause of the Los Angeles BB Murder Case.

A smile played on the blonde's lips. She adjusted the glasses around her neck again, frowning at their broken frame. She'd force Light to pay for new ones later. What mattered was the BB Case. '_Beyond Birthday…He wanted to surpass L. I want to surpass everyone else that's better than me. I try not to act competitive but that never works…I guess Beyond and me…Beyond and I have more in common then I thought._' She honestly could care less about being like him, but right now this thought was a blessing to her overworking mind. "At least this position does increase your ability by 40 percent." She sighed and smiled a bit.

"I'm surprised you'd even want to sit like that, no one else seems to believe me." Kat whirled around, it was L. How long had he been standing there? She didn't know. She giggled, "Yeah…It helps. Though I got in trouble for sitting like this during a test." L sat next to her, his eyes showing no emotion as usual. It would be quite a sight if you were standing right in front of them. Two people who looked like complete opposite sitting in the same position. Katt had perfected the stance from years of cosplaying, a thing only she had ever done when Rose went with her to anime conventions. A sudden pang went through her heart and she looked down to the ground.

She loved L. Not in a fangirly way. She loved him like that at first, but she started wondering what he was really like. She didn't care anymore. He was right next to her and she felt inferior. Kat knew she would never be loved; she lived with that thought in her mind every day. She was odd, too odd for anyone to handle so no one would. Besides, she knew sooner or later he would die, and she would go back to her world. Kat faced L, who was staring at her intently, watching her think. This confused the girl for a second, before realizing that she too stuck her thumb in her mouth and nibbled on it. Just like L.

The feeling was too strong now. She leaned up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

L stared, genuine surprise on his face.

Kat realized what she had just done and blushed violently, which was unusual considering she never blushed in her life. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ryuzaki." She mumbled, "Its just…every girl who's watched this show has always wanted to do that and…sorry." She laughed at his confused expression, forgetting that he had no idea that his world was fiction. Kat sighed, she didn't care if L didn't love her, and he was smarter than to fall for her. Then, the line reserved for Misa came to her ears.

"I could actually fall for you."

Kat's brown eyes found L half way to the stairs into the building. She blinked. Had he really said that, or had she just imagined it? He turned and faced her, actually smiling the adorable smile that only appeared once in the anime. "I think it's going to rain soon." L said, looking up at the sky, and then he walked in. Kat stood up and ran after him blushing. She changed her mind, she and Beyond were not alike. She loved L, B hated him. She didn't care, he did. It was simple logic actually.

She ran in and slammed into L's back. He stumbled forward and turned around, seeing Kat rub her head. Kat blinked before bowing, two strand of hair covering her face, "Sorry." L just chuckled, not a laugh, but a light chuckle. Kat smiled and walked off to find Rose. It was simple logic to her now.

Cause after all…

Opposites attract, do they not?

YY100: T^T so sweet!

Rose: *rolls eyes* you're sappy

YY100: =P shplarg to you

Rose: =p my face!

YY100: ^^ review please…


	5. Chapter 5

Rose: Once again…

YY100: We have the next chapter!

Rose: What she said….hehe…you like L.

YY100: Well duh. You like Near.

Rose: Well duh.

L: Before these two break out in a war to see who's better, I'll do the disclaimer. YamiYugi100 does not own Death Note, she ownes Kat and Rose.

YY100: L is better.

Rose: Near's the best.

Matsuda: ^^U, lets start!

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

5

_Protection_

Rose wasn't surprised. Everyone else was, but she wasn't. There was a huge thunderstorm, no one could go home because of such heavy rain and lightning. This wasn't in the anime or manga, she knew that. Kat knew too. Rose, however, had the smarts to figure out that they had skipped days between episodes. "I love the rain." Kat said, grinning. Rose smiled too, "Yeah…I figured it would rain soon."

The two girls were in their living room. Kat was getting a game set up on her Playstation while Rose drew a picture of an anime person. The rain battered against the clear windows that aligned one whole wall. Rose looked up and stared at it. Kat fumbled with two cords, but managed to plug them in. She tossed one of the controllers at Rose. Rose blinked and found that it was a microphone. She realized when Kat wiggled the other once in her hand what she wanted.

"Oh no…no, no, no! NO! NO! NO!"

Kat had (after one hour of begging) convinced her friend to sing with her on the game 'Singstar Pop'. Kat had also used her computer smarts to download all of their favorite songs onto it. Rose wasn't worried about singing, she was worried about being watched while singing. If it was just her and Kat it was fine, but Kat seemed to forget that L, Light, and everyone else watched them on surveillance. Sensing her friend's worry, Kat gave her a grin, "Don't worry, you sing great! I don't, but you do!"

After a bit the game loaded. Rose picked 'Getting Away With Murder' by Papa Roach. She loved that song and Kat thought it fit great. Kat blinked, trying to decide which of two she would sing. "Which ones are you stuck on?" Rose asked, leaning to see Kat's picks. She anime fell when she saw it was either 'Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake, or 'I Want Candy' by BowWowWow. "Choose 'I want Candy.'" Rose said, gagging at the other song. Kat frowned, but decided to humor the ebony haired girl and chose said song.

"Okay, Rose go first!" Kat yelled, grinning widely. "Wha!? Why?!" Rose whined, swinging the microphone back and forth. "Cause you have Microphone number 1." Kat said and pointed innocently at the blue taped microphone. "Whatever." Rose sighed and sang into the microphone as her choice began playing. Kat danced as the song played and her friend sang. Down with L and the others, they were all surprised to hear her sing so well. "Wow." Misa said, blinking. Light nodded, so did everyone else. "But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!" Rose finished. Kat clapped and grabbed hers and sang as well.

"I know a guy who's tough but sweet." She sang giddily. Kat had chosen this song because it reminded the blonde of a certain anime character. She stared into the camera before continuing, "He's so fine he can't be beat." Rose cracked up, Kat blushed, "Sets the summer sun on fire." Rose joined her in the chorus however, "I want candy! I want candy." They smiled and Kat went on singing. L listened and blinked confused. "Haha, I think she's singing about you, Ryuuzaki." Matsuda teased. L was, of course, unruffled by this. "You think so?" He replied as Light sweatdropped saying, "It was a joke…"

Kat finished singing and blushed a bit. She hadn't ment to stare at the camera, and she certainly hated Rose for laughing. She got over it though and picked new songs for them. After singing 'Angel of Darkness', 'Bringing Sexy Back (lol)', and many other songs, Kat finally turned off her station and lay on the couch opposite of Rose. "Rose…it was raining the episode L…." Kat asked, but trailed off, knowing they were watching. Rose stared at the camera for a second, then replied quietly, "Yeah…it was…but this is a thunderstorm. It was just raining harshly when he…"

"I wonder why they don't finish their sentences." Matsuda said out loud. Iozawa shrugged, it was unknown to him too. '_Hm…without a doubt they're talking about my death…I'm 100 percent sure.' _L thought, pushing his thumb to his mouth more. They didn't want him to hear, even though they knew he could figure out what they were talking about. L placed a strawberry in his mouth.

"…Why does he have to…" Kat mumbled, pushing her legs up to her chest and cradling them. "Cause that's how the series goes." Rose answered calmly. Her friend was upset. "But…what if we could do something to stop it?!" Kat said hopefully, a smile on her face. "Stop it?" Rose repeated carefully, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, stop L from…you know!" Kat continued, "We're here! We can stop him! We can help beat Kira! Think about it Rose!" Rose thought about it, she thought hard. "Sorry Kat." Rose shook her head, "I like L as much as the next person…but I think we'd better late fate run its corse. No matter how much it hurts." Kat glared and stood up, gritting her teeth harshly. "Kat?"

"I'm going to try at least." Kat mumbled before sitting back down. "Try to stop Kira?" Rose asked again, "But Kat! You're my best friend! You're not allowed to go reckless on me and kill yourself!" Kat crossed her arms before retorting, "I don't care! It's better than letting him…." "Die." Rose couldn't' take the dots anymore, she had to say it. "Yeah…we can't let him die…" Kat got it out. "Besides." Rose said, "If he doesn't' die…M and N don't get to shine do they." Kat discarded her friend's attempt to lighten the mood. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped on Spongebob. Not a word was passed between the two that whole night.

"Wow…they really do know what's going to happen!" Matsuda shouted, pointing at the screen in front of him. "We don't know that Matsuda." Mr. Yagami said sternly, "They could be fibbing." "No," L said, "I'm pretty sure they're telling the truth. They don't seem like ones to lie…at least Kat doesn't." Light blinked, "L…does that mean you believe them when they said you're going to die?" L just nodded. He believed them, there was no wrong in showing it.

YY100: ^^

Rose: -_-

L: =D

Light: o.O

YY100: Reveiew please..this story has gotten a lot of faves but barely any reviews!!! T^T


	6. Chapter 6

Rose: Once again we are back

YY100: *Throws confetti*

Rose: You like this one don't you?

YY100: Yeah! Its one of the only one's I might actually complete!

L: Sighs, who's doing the diclaimer this time?

YY100: I will! I don't own Death Note or anyone in it. I only own Rose and Kat!

Kagami no Hikari, Kagami no Yami

(Mirror of Light, Mirror of Darkness)

6

_Choices_

It was that time. Kat felt it. Surely enough it was. It had been a week since they appeared in task force. Everyone got used to Rose's intent to kill and Kat's L-like oddness. Kat was always happy and Rose was still the same she had ever been. Today Kat wasn't talking. Rose knew, but no one else did. Today was the day they would find Yotsuba's Kira. The day Light would regain his memory, as would Misa.

L was going to die soon.

"Light." Kat called, he had been released from L's side. She had made sure, she had watched. Light turned, "Yeah Kat?" "Katrina Minionet." She said calmly, eyes not changing the least. She had gotten new glasses; they were orange and blue instead of black. "What?" Light blinked, confused. "My real name." She repeated, "Katrina Minionet. M-I-N-I-O-N-E-T is how it's spelled." Light, having not regained the memories of Kira yet, blinked, "Why did you tell me this?"

A shy smile crept up on Kat's face. "Because…I want stop Kira." Was the reply he had gotten. "Okay, but why tell me this now?" He asked again. Kat went back upstairs, her footsteps echoing off of the lonely hallways. "You'll figure it out." She whispered before sprinting up the stairs, her feet clicking each time. '_She's odd._' Light thought, shaking his head and getting back to work.

~In the Helicopter~

"Here, you'll understand if you touch this." L handed the girls the Death Note. Both touched it eagerly and saw the Shinigami, better known as Rem. "Rose…" Kat whispered, her friend nodded, ebony eyes bore into the scene. They knew what would come next. In a few days they're worst fear would come. "I wish we didn't know what was going to happen next." Kat sighed and handed L the notebook again. L handed it to Light. Kat's eyes widened, she went to snatch it. Rose punched her blonde friend in the arm, causing her to stop trying to take it. Light took it and he screamed, causing everyone in the helicopter to flinch. He remembered. '_And there's no doubt he'll remember my name…'_ Kat thought and covered her ears, '_Now I have to figure the last part of my plan out…and I'll have done something useful…'_

He remembered. Light smirked. He remembered, his plan had fallen well into place. All except the two new problems. He looked at the two girls who were giving him looks. Light hid a smirk. One told him her name already, he would eliminate her. She gave him a look of determination, as if to say, 'Go ahead, I don't care if you kill me.' Light frowned, deciding he would wait to kill her. He spoke to L and fiddled with his watch, smirking and writing down Higuchi's name.

Rose had caught Light writing the name down. She didn't say anything but, "Bastard." To him. Light glared at her, the two had sparks flying out of there eyes. "Please…don't kill each other." Kat asked, laughing a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I don't think they'll listen." L replied, not taking his eyes off the shinigami. Kat blushed a bit and nodded. From the day they sat out together, Kat had done everything L had asked her to do. Rose called her a submissive idiot, but she didn't care. It was L. She was happy. "Can we at least go?" Rose asked, Kat nodded and whined, "I'm BORED!"

A day and three hours had passed as Kat had counted. She thought that was long enough. "Rem." She called the shinigami's name. She looked over and Kat beckoned her to come over. The death god complied and said distainfully, "What do you want?" Kat smiled an L smile. "I wanted to ask you some random questions." Rem had learned of her 'randomness' so she nodded. "Shinigami eyes," Kat said while putting her thumb to her mouth, "Does it have to be YOUR lifespan that's used as payment?" Rem didn't answer, silence followed. "No." She finally said. Kat grinned, happy that was the answer. "I was also wondering…is there such thing as a Life Note?"

"Maybe, I have never seen one." Rem replied. "Well cause you're a death god." Kat said innocently. "I'm pretty sure there could be one." She said to Rem, eyes staring into the others. Silence again. The tick of the clock on the wall and murmuring of others in the other room was all that could be heard. "Yes." Rem answered. Kat's smile got huger, "Good, thought so. Hoped so…I have a request of you now." Rem listened as Kat's face became serious. "Here's what we need to do…to help Misa's life lenthen more…"

Rose screamed in the other room. Everyone looked at her, shocked. "What's up?" Light asked. She covered her mouth still. "I-I…" The ebony haired, black-eyed girl was speechless.

She had shinigami eyes.

'_Hm…I wonder if that human knows that her and that detective's lifespan now match._' Rem thought as she followed Kat, who had given up her lifespan for Rose. '_This is all as planned._' Kat thought and got out a notebook. "Let's start." She hissed.

YY100: Ohhhh! I am so awesome!

Rose: What the f*** are you planning?!

YY100: somethinnnnnnn

L: Review please thank you! *ducks random chair*

Rose: TELL ME!

YY100: Nevah!


End file.
